


Taking Hints

by aulosie



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gay, Girls Kissing, Jori - Freeform, POV Third Person, i did kind of a crossover between victorious and icarly and sam & cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulosie/pseuds/aulosie
Summary: Cat invites the Hollywood Arts gang to the house she's currently living in for her babysitting business, and Sam invites the iCarly team. Jade and Tori see each other once again, after they finally figured out they have feelings for the other, each of them on their own, maybe with the help of someone else. But confessing, that's not easy.





	Taking Hints

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two more than anything so i wrote this oneshot, hope you enjoy it! i'd really appreciate kudos or comments  
> important note: english isn't my mother language so this may have some mistakes, corrections are quite welcome  
> extra note: i suck at writing kisses you've been warned  
> disclaimer: i don't own victorious, icarly or sam & cat

A year had passed since the Hollywoord Arts gang had graduated, but that didn't mean they weren't still in contact. Tori and Andre especially, since they were working in the same discography. After graduating, Andre was contacted by said discography, and since they were looking for a future singer, he suggested his best friend. But neither of them left their music studies, so they were both working – or starting to work – and studying at the same time. Because of this, they were together at either Tori's or Andre's place very often.

They knew few things about their friends since they left high school. They were all busy with their studies, and the only one who was doing something apart from studying was Cat, who started babysitting with Sam, that girl from Seattle they met once at Kenan's party. Tori remembered her because she remained friends with Carly, they chatted quite often and even did skype calls sometimes, so she was quite aware of everything Sam did since Carly usually told her, so she wasn't worried about Cat being with someone she didn't know, because it wasn't the case. _They'll be fine._ Was her thought about them.

Speaking of the redhead, she had invited all the gang to spend a few days at her house with Sam and her during the Christmas break, and they all accepted. She told them Sam invited Carly and Freddie too, so it was like an old friends reunion, and Tori was excited about it.

The rest of her friends, well, they didn't know much about Robbie, he was in college, and same with Beck and Jade. About the couple, the last thing they knew about them was that they were now an ex-couple. Jade refused to talk about it, so it was Beck who told them about it. _It simply didn't work anymore. It's not about we're fighting like we were used to, but I can't tell you more if Jade doesn't want you to know, that's up to her. But we're good friends now, so don't worry about us._ Were his words.

Andre and Tori talked about it one day they were hanging out, partly because Andre wanted to know Tori's thoughts about that, but something the musician didn't know was that Jade went to Tori's house a week after the breakup. Tori was the surprised one, but she let her in. Jade tried to act as the cold gank she always was, but ended up softened by Tori's warm smile and kind words. She told the brunette about the breakup, _Because if I didn't, you'd be panicking about it and calling me until I answered, and that's annoying._ The goth explained. She told Tori she only saw Beck as her best friend – and he was, along with Cat – but nothing more. The feeling was mutual, and they took long to realize it, but they were fine now. There was aother reason, but Jade didn't want to tell Tori about it.

But Tori wasn't dumb – well she was, but the good kind of dumb – and she did notice things too. Jade and Beck broke up just after the goth went for the first time to Cat's current house to do a school project or something like that. As far as Tori knew, Cat was afraid Jade and Sam would fight and be enemies, but they ended up getting on quite well, so Cat got jealous and called Freddie in order to get revenge, and then Sam called Robbie for the same reason… she didn't remember much more, just that Sam and Cat made up after that fight. Maybe that was just a coincidence, but Tori wondered if something happened those days to make Jade and Beck break up, but didn't think too much about it.

But the singer's mind was already messed up with her own confusing feelings towards Jade. The truth was Tori had a crush on Jade since their fake date, and it took some time for her to realize it. Of course she didn't tell anyone except Andre, and she had a very hard time when the ex-couple made up months ago. She tried so hard to forget about the crush, but it wasn't that easy. When she heard about the break up, she felt worried about both of her friends, but also happy because Jade was single again. And she felt horrible about it.

_I shouldn't feel happy about this, they're my friends. But I can't help it._

Moving away that thoughts from her mind, Tori went to Cat's house on Christmas Eve in the morning. The brunette and Andre drove there, and the first thing they saw when the door opened was a screaming Cat, followed by one of her tight hugs.

“Tori, Andre! I've missed you so much!”

“We've missed you too, Cat. But we're running out of oxygen.” Andre managed to say.

The redhead pulled away and smiled, happiness growing on her face. When the three of them went inside, Sam waved a hand at them, and they noticed Carly, Freddie and Robbie were already there. They greeted everyone, and chatted until the doorbell rang again.

“Hey Beck, hey Jadey!” Tori heard the name of the raven haired girl and turned around instantly. Beck and Jade entered in the house, the boy greeting their friends, but the brunette's eyes were fixed on Jade. Her hair was still black, her streaks now blue and purple, and her eyes were as hypnoticing as always.

“Vega.” She said, rising her eyebrow and smiling slightly.

“Hey Jade.” Tori smiled back, trying not to sound excessively happy. They kept looking at each other, but no one noticed except certain blonde.

“Jade!” Sam then run towards them. “It's been a while since you came last time! And hi Miss Cheekbones.” She said playfully, winking at Tori before grabbing Jade's wrist, leaving Tori behind and leading them discreetly to the empty kitchen, lowering her voice.

“So? Did you tell her?” Sam asked impatiently.

“Nice to see you too.” Jade answered nonchalantly.

“Come on Jade. You said you'll tell her.”

Jade groaned. “I couldn't. I went to her house after breaking up with Beck, and I was honest about everything. I mean, I told her I was thankful for her because she's always there for me and everything… but I just couldn't. I felt it wasn't the right moment.”

“Jade.”

“Fine, I was afraid of rejection.”

“I supposed so. Do I have to do everything?”

“Sam.” Jade warned. “Don't. Tell. Her.”

“But it's obvious she likes you back!”

“Shh!” The thespian panicked, afraid someone could hear them.

“Let me do it. Please?” Sam begged.

“And I should let you because…?”

“Because I was the one who helped you realize your bisexuality and your real feelings towards Tori?”

Jade thought better about it then. It was true, when she started her friendship with Sam, they talked about countless things, including their relationships and sexual orientations. Sam had only dated boys, but she knew she was bisexual. Jade told the blonde about her relationship with Beck, because for some reason, she felt she was close enough to trust her as a good friend, maybe because of how similar they were. Sam was actually a great friend, just like Cat or Beck.

 _Just like Cat or Beck._ She was at first shocked at the thought. After meditating a bit about it, she told Sam. And she gave Jade her input.

_“You know, I'm not an expert in relationships, romantic or not, but I'm gonna tell you something. If you see me the same way you see them, you probably see Beck as a best friend or something like that. I'm not saying you've never had romantic feelings for him, because that's probably not the case, but people change, and so feelings do. Think about this: Beck is the one you see as your best friend, he gives you comfort and is safe, and that's totally okay, but your romantic feelings for him are no longer there. But there's one person whose attention you're always craving for, even if that makes you turn her life into a living hell. And you know who is she. Her name is…”_

_“Don't say it.”_

_“… Tori Vega.”_

_“No!” Jade screamed._

_“Relax, you can take your time, but remember my words: Jade West, you're bisexual and you're in love with Tori Vega.”_

And Sam was totally right.

“Touché.” Jade answered then.

“Good.” Sam smirked. “Besides, I kinda owe you one. You helped me to get revenge that time Cat was flirting with Freddie.”

“That's true.” Jade mimicked the blonde and smirked. “But be careful with what you tell her. I don't want her to hate me.”

“Ow, Jadey is in love.” Sam mocked playfully.

“Don't push it.”

Sam laughed and put her hand on Jade's shoulder. “Leave it all to me.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just don't make it too obvious.”

With that said, both of them went around the others now everyone was there, and chatted a bit about everything that happened in their lives since they saw each other for the last time. Cat took some christmas decoration and put it all over the house with the help of everyone except Sam and Jade, of course. When it was dinner time, everyone wanted to help Sam and Cat with the cooking, but the ones who knew Tori insisted she shouldn't, so the brunette pouted and sat on the couch.

Everyone was busy with something in the kitchen, so Sam thought it was the perfect opportunity. She whispered something in Jade's ear before thinking about a plan.

“Make sure nobody leaves the kitchen until I've finished talking with Miss Cheekbones.”

Jade nodded, feeling suddenly very nervous. Sam then sat on the couch next to Tori with a friendly smile. “Hey Tori.”

“Hi Sam. Shoudn't you be helping with the dinner?”

“Yeah, but I'm taking a break.”

“Oh. Do you want something from me then?”

“Kind of. Can I ask you something a bit… personal?”

“I guess? Go ahead.”

“Do you like Jade?”

Tori was surprised about the question, but didn't think too much about it. “I suppose I do. We're fr– kinda friends, after all. And I care about her, if that's what you're asking.”

“I think you didn't get my question. I asked if you like Jade as, you know, more than just a friend.” Tori's eyes were wide open now. Since words didn't came out of her mouth, Sam went on. “If you want her to be your girlfriend, if you want her to fu–”

“I got it!” Tori shouted, blushing furiously. “And why am I the one being f– you know, whatever.” The brunette stopped, assimilating all the information.

“Sam, what are you doing there?” Carly asked, looking at them.

“I'll go back right now, don't worry Carls.” Sam then saw Jade was giving her warning glares.

Tori lowered her voice then. “Why are you asking that anyway?”

“Because I'm tired of seeing you both pretending to hate each other.” Tori raised an eyebrow, not believing it. “Okay, and because I owe Jade something.” She admitted.

“I don't think I wanna know that.”

“Smart decision. Now answer my question, do you like her?”

Tori gave a deep sigh, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them. “I… I do.”

“And have you ever thought about, maybe, confessing?”

“What? No! I mean, our relationship is quite stable now and I don't wanna ruin it. Besides, do you really think she likes me back? 'Cause I don't.”

“I know a lot of things, Miss Cheekbones. Just tell her, let the Christmas miracle happen.” Sam joked.

Tori chuckled. “Look, I don't think I have the courage to tell her, but if I have the right opportunity, maybe, just maybe, I'll do it.”

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Sam smirked then, and went back to the kitchen.

Dinnertime was actually quite comfortable for everyone, they talked and ate telling each other anecdotes about their lives, and when the clock striked midnight, Cat sat up and screamed.

“Merry Christmas!”

Everyone laughed and cheered Cat except Jade, who wasn't very fond of this kind of celebrations. The goth was going to say something, but Tori put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. It actually worked, because a weak smile appeared on Jade's face, and she relaxed in her seat. Sam raised an eyebrow at them, and Jade gave the blonde a warning glare. Tori, however, didn't notice. After dinner, they spent some time chatting, dancing, singing and whatever they thought of to have fun.

“Hey, why don't we go out for a walk? I know it's cold but I really like the atmosphere here at Christmas.” Carly suggested.

“Yey! I want to, I want to!” Cat jumped happily.

“Sorry for ruining the mood guys, but I think I'll stay here. I'm a bit tired.” Tori mumbled.

“She stayed up until late last night because she was working on a song with me… but I fell asleep earlier.” Andre mentioned casually.

Jade tensed up at the musician's words. Were they that close to the point he slept at Tori's house? The goth felt a hint of jealousy, but tried to hide it. They were best friends, she did sleepovers with Cat too, so it was a normal thing between best friends, right? _Right?_

“Don't worry Tori, you can stay here until we come back.” Cat gave her a reassuring smile, and then looked at Sam with a questioning glare.

“Yeah, it's okay.” Sam nodded, and quickly looked at Jade, giving the goth a _stay with her_ glare. Jade shook her head no, but Sam insisted. Defeated, the thespian took a deep breath and spoke.

“I'll stay here too. I don't really feel like going out.” After her words, the iCarly team could feel the panic rising among the Hollywood Arts gang, who didn't like the idea of leaving the two of them on their own.

“I can stay here with you two if you want.” Beck offered, worried about Tori's security.

“I don't feel like going out either.” Robbie dared to say.

“Guys.” Tori spoke up, giving her friends a thankful smile. “It's okay, you can go. We'll be fine. Won't we?” The brunette looked at Jade.

“Of course. I'll take good care of Sweet Sally Peaches.” The thespian said, a smirk placed on her face.

Before going out of the house, Andre gave Tori a worried look, but the singer gave him a reassuring smile, trying to let him know everything was okay. After they left and closed the door, Tori and Jade sat on the couch next to each other, and there was an uncomfortable silence between them, something the goth couldn't stand for long.

“Say something, Vega.”

“Sorry.” The singer quickly answered. “I just don't know what to say.”

“Are you still afraid of me?”

“I'm not.”

“You don't know how to lie.” Jade scoffed.

“It wasn't a lie! I'm not afraid of you, but you tend to get mad everytime I speak.”

“I only do if you said something stupid. Besides, I love being mad.”

“I know.” Tori answered with a chuckle.

And there was silence again. They were quite nervous, but didn't know it was the same for both of them. This time, Tori was the one who broke the ice.

“Are you still dealing with the breakup?”

“No. It was tough at first, and you know it, but now Beck and I are fine. We're good friends and I'm really glad he's in my life.”

“That's great!” Tori smiled widely. “I'm so so happy you two are in good terms.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Jade fought a smile at the image of a cheerful Tori, but failed.

“Can I ask you something more… personal?” A bit hesitant Tori asked after a moment.

“Go ahead.”

“Have you been interested in someone else since then?”

The question got Jade by surprise, and she tried so hard to hide it. But the goth thought there was no point in lying. That could end either very good or very bad, and she was curious to see how the brunette would react to her answer.

“Maybe.”

Tori's eyes widened, but she wasn't satisfied with that. The singer was quite surprised, it wasn't easy to catch Jade's attention, so she was now dying to know who was the goth's love interest. However, she was also sad and dissapointed. She had a crush on someone, so her opportunities with Jade were now gone.

“Really? Can I know who is he?”

Jade scoffed at the wrong pronoun. She enjoyed seeing flustered Tori, so she kept going.

“Someone who always gets me on my nerves.”

“Jade, everyone gets you on your nerves.”

“That's partially true.”

“Give me a hint!” Tori insisted, sounding a bit desperate.

“Fine, fine.” Jade said playfully. “They're someone you know.”

“Someone I know? Is it one of our frie– wait.” Tori then noticed the pronoun.

The goth saw Tori gulped before asking. “I'm not sure how should I ask this… but… is your crush a girl?”

Jade tensed then. She had to be more careful or Tori would discover her secret. But wasn't that what she wanted?

“She is.”

“I didn't know you were gay.” The brunette said, covering her mouth just after saying that. “Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound offensive! It's cool, reall–”

“Yeah, yeah. I know you're surprised so don't worry. In fact, I'm bisexual.”

“Girls are very lucky then.” Tori smiled quite seductively, something Jade didn't expect.

“They truly are. But your opportunities are still below zero, nonexistent I'd say.”

“And what makes you think I'd want to date you?”

“Cause you can't live without me.”

“And you say that because…?” Tori asked curiously.

“Who kept trying to be my friend for two years no matter the gank I was with her?” Jade teased.

“… You got me there.”

“See? You can't deny you have at least a little crush on me.”

“Well maybe I do?” The words slipped before Tori could stop them and Jade's jaw dropped.

_I messed this up. Good job, Tori. Maybe I can fix this saying it's just a joke._

“Prove it.” The goth said before the other could open her mouth.

“W-what?”

“If you really do have a crush on me, prove it.”

“Honestly I didn't think I'd make this far, so I don't know how do you want me to.”

Tori widened her eyes at her own words. She literally just admitted her feelings indirectly. The brunette was starting to get anxious, but Jade didn't seem to freak out about Tori's sudden confession.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

“… Kiss you?”

“Uh-huh.” Tori was having a hard time trying to see through the smirk on the goth's face. She didn't know if Jade was serious or just messing with her.

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“I don't know. Maybe you're just messing with me.”

“That could be the case in any other context, but not now.”

“Then it's okay if I dare to do it?”

“You do?”

Tori nodded and looked at the goth but didn't move, and Jade could easily tell her nervousness.

“If you're expecting me to start, I won't. _You_ have to kiss me, not the opposite.”

“I know… I'm just nervous.”

“Come on Tori, you've kissed before. Is it because I'm a girl?”

“No! It's not that, it's because you're… Jade.”

“I'll take that as a compliment. Now be brave and kiss me.” The goth said, putting a finger on her lips with a wider smirk on her face.

Tori felt her heart beating fast, but looked deeply into Jade's blue eyes, and just when she was about to close the distance between them, Jade's lips were onto hers, her hands around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. Tori's body tensed at first, but she quickly responded to the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and Tori pulled back, her lips still brushing Jade's. She was going to ask for explanations since Jade was the one who started the kiss, but only one word slipped out of her mouth.

“More.”

Seconds after that, Jade catched Tori's lips in a kiss again, their tongues meeting and causing Tori to moan. Few seconds after, Jade had Tori pinned to the couch while Tori tangled her fingers in the goth's dark hair, making the kiss deeper until they had to pull back before they run out of oxygen. They stayed with their foreheads together, getting lost into each other's eyes. Tori was the first one to break the silence.

“That was good.”

“Yeah. You're not a bad kisser after all.”

“Of course I'm not!”

“Calm down, Sweet Sally Peaches.” Jade smirked, caressing one of Tori's cheeks.

“So… did you like that?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you did.”

“You're right. I bet you loved it.”

“You assume I did?”

 _“More.”_ The goth said with her mocking Tori voice.

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Tori raised her eyebrows and then smirked. “Gladly.” The singer, still with her fingers tangled in Jade's hair, pulled her closer and crashed the goth's lips against hers in a tongue kiss. Jade broke the kiss, biting Tori's lower lip and then going down to her neck, leaving hot kisses there, causing Tori to whimper, something she wanted to hear again, so she bit softly the brunette's neck, hearing again Tori moaning in pleasure. Jade's mouth then went to the singer's jaw, and after that she whispeared softly in her ear.

“I love the way you sound.”

That made Tori whimper once again and she quickly pulled away, her heart hammering in her chest, trying to think clearly. Seeing the singer didn't move, Jade groaned slightly. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just didn't expect you to kiss me back… or well to start it.”

“Glad I surprised you, 'cause I'm not predictable.” Jade smirked at Tori, and once the brunette calmed down, she dared to ask.

“Does this means you like me back?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Jade!”

The goth sighed, and then they both sat again on the couch. Jade took a deep breath, and started to talk. “Fine. Listen, Tori. This is so weird for me to say but, uh, the crush is mutual. I hate to admit this, but I may think you're beautiful, and maybe I want to do more than kissing with you.” She fought a chuckle when she saw Tori's blush. “I told you all this sappy stuff when I went to your place after breaking up with Beck, so the only thing I have left to tell you is that, uhm, you could say I like you too.”

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Tori's chocolate eyes were filled with light and happiness as her cheeks went redder, if that was possible. “I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this at all… I'm just so happy.” The goth felt her heart melting in her chest, and didn't even try to fight a smile.

“So all the cheesy talk is over? 'Cause I'm getting tired of it.”

Jade leaned in, trying to kiss Tori once again, but the singer put her hands on the thespian's shoulders, stopping her. “Wait! Just one more thing.”

“What?”

“Does this mean we're girlfriends now?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Can we start making out now?” Now it was Tori's turn to smirk.

“Looks like Jadey is so eager to kiss me.”

“Don't call me that.” The goth spitted before locking lips with Tori once again. The kiss was hot and demanding, their tongues meeting once again, when suddenly Jade pushed it further, slipping one of her hands under Tori's shirt, caressing her skin and making her whimper, but the singer didn't stop her.

“Impressive.” A voice was heard from the door, and they both pulled away, seeing a smirking Sam and a shocked Carly in the doorway.

“Why are you here?” Jade screamed, while Tori first screamed and then was silently embarrased. “Were you spying?”

“Relax, we're no stalkers. It's colder than we expected outside so we came back to pick our jackets. I know I told you to confess, but I certainly didn't expect to find you with your tongue shoved down Tori's throat.”

“Sam!” Carly weakly hit her. “Sorry, we didn't mean to… interrupt you. Let's go.” The blonde wiggled her eyebrows at Jade, picked their jackets and then closed the door.

“You told Sam about the crush?”

“I had to. She found out I like you even before I did. And before you ask anything else, Andre knows about your little crush on me, doesn't he?”

“He does.”

“You two are very close.” Jade mentioned in a bitter tone.

“Of course, we're best friends an– wait no way, you're jealous.”

“What makes you think that?” The goth asked ironically.

“Jade. You have nothing to worry about.” Tori gave her a reassuring smile. “I won't lie, Andre and I are really close, and he has been the friend I can always rely on since my first day at Hollywood Arts. But we're just friends. Besides, he's been quite supportive since he knew I had a crush on you, and then with my… sexuality crisis.”

“Oh my god.” Jade scoffed, more relaxed now. “I wish I had seen your face when you discovered you weren't straight. I must convice Andre to tell me that story.”

“Don't! It's embarrassing!”

“Come on Tori…” Jade said in a very seductive tone, and since she was still on top of Tori, she kissed her neck, which she found to be very sensitive. “I'm curious to know how you figured out you're hopelessly in love with me.”

“I-I didn't say… ah… Jade…” Tori moaned again, but pushed Jade aside before loosing her senses. “I don't think this is the best place for doing… stuff.”

“Stuff.” Jade mocked her.

“Shut up.” Tori carressed Jade's neck, showing a sweet smile on her face. “Are we gonna tell our friends?”

“Sam probably had already done it by now, so there's no need to.”

“That's true. And our families?”

“My parents won't care and won't be surprised, believe me. In fact, they would probably think you're a good influence for me because you're a goody two shoe-- don't give me that look, it's the truth.” Jade said, kissing Tori's forehead. “And about yours, well, your dad is a cop and your sister is your sister. Your mom is good.”

“My dad will be cool about it, and Trina will have to deal with it. She'll probably freak out at first honestly.”

“Can I tell her? Let me tell her. Just imagine: hey Trina, your sister is now dating a girl, and you know what, that girl is me, Jade West! God I'd pay to see that.”

“I won't deny it sounds pretty fun.” Tori said with a happy laugh. “But I'll try to be less direct.”

“As you want. Anyway, I think now I'm in a better mood to go for a walk. Should we put on our jackets and catch up the rest of the gang?” Tori nodded and Jade sat up, picking their jackets and wiggling her eyebrows at the singer as she threw her hers.

“What?” Tori asked, getting up and grabbing her clothes.

“Nothing. I just thought the cold weather outside would help you since your body sure is pretty warm right now, you know what I mean.” And Tori then was furiously blushing, something Jade was looking for. The singer rolled her eyes, but didn't deny it.

“Let's go, you moron.” Tori was with her hand on the doorknow and was about to open the door when Jade wrapped her hands around the singers waist, and put her chin on her shoulder.

“I love you.” Tori then widened her eyes and looked at the goth, who was happily smiling. She didn't doubt it for a second, Jade's feeling were completely genuine, and so were hers. She loved Jade more than anything, the girl who once made her life a living hell. The girl who claimed to hate her, but in the end the thing what she really wanted was the brunette's attention. Who would ever think their relationship would turn out this way. But they were happier than ever with it.

“I love you too.” Tori then kissed her girlfriend, grabbed her hands and closed the door behind them, and the couple started to go after their friends, holding hands in the cold Christmas night.


End file.
